


Attrazione fatale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Patti di sangue [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Contracts, Demon Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ci sono attrazioni che ti consumano, condannando al destino della c'era in presenza della fiamma.





	Attrazione fatale

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di ‘Patto col demone’.  
> Scritto per l’11° p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE M/M Attrazione fatale

Attrazione fatale

 

 

La luce blu di alcune candele, levitanti, di colore verde smeraldo illuminava la stanza. Vagano intorno e dentro una grande voliera, passando attraverso le sbarre di ferro battuto, dalla forma di ampi rovi di piante rampicanti, sfiorando delle voliere e creando dei giochi di luce sugl’incubus che vi stavano ritti immobili, assopiti. Ognuno di essi aveva le labbra sporche di sangue, le grandi ali da pipistrello richiuse sulle loro spalle, un pentacolo viola sulla schiena e una cavigliera che li teneva legati ai loro trespoli grazie a delle catene magiche.

Si udì uno scoppiettio e tutti loro spalancarono di scatto gli occhi, il demone aprì la porta della voliera e vi entrò, i vari incubus spiccarono il volo lanciando verso striduli, protendendo i loro corpi ignudi verso il padrone, tendendosi senza poterlo raggiungere per le catene gl’impedivano di andare oltre.

Il demone sorrise, teneva tra le mani una bacinella colma di pezzi di carne sanguinolenti, li lanciò e gl’incubus li afferrarono al volo tra i denti, aiutandosi con le mani li dilaniarono, divorandoli. Finito il pasto, con le gocce di sangue, cadute sui loro corpi, che ora scivolavano su di loro, tornarono ad offrirsi, vibranti e ansimanti. 

Erano in tutto sei, ognuno di loro dimenava furiosamente la coda che finiva con una membrana triangolare.

Il demone si grattò il mento e li osservò, la prima era una donna formosa, dai capezzoli rosei, il secondo era un uomo dalla pelle nera, dalle labbra piene, il terzo era un ragazzo dal corpo longilineo, e i capelli piegati di lato come se avesse il gel, la quarta era una ragazzina minuta, dal seno appena accennato. Il demone stava attento a non farsi afferrare dalle mani protese di nessuno di loro, stando esattamente al centro, creò un nuovo trespolo, con tanto di catena, lasciandolo vuoto e tornò a guardare i suoi averti, la quinta era una donna dalla lunga capigliatura riccia, con un fondoschiena particolarmente formoso, la sesta era una donna con gli occhiali, il ventre sformato di chi ha avuto dei figli.

“Oggi non posso divertirmi con nessuno di voi… presto, miei diletti, presto” sussurrò. Scomparve in una nuvola di fumo e riapparve, con le mani vuote, davanti al letto in cui era steso un giovane uomo.

Bunneh si dimenava febbricitante, sotto il lenzuolo che lo avvolgeva indossava solo un paio di boxer e la sua pelle arrossata era coperta di graffi, morsi e succhiotti.

“Padrone, ancora dormite?” lo chiamò il demone, ridestandolo.

Bunneh aprì gli occhi, il pentacolo viola sulla sua schiena brillava debolmente, allungò entrambe le mani verso il demone e iniziò a tremare, man mano che riprendeva conoscenza.

“T-ti voglio…” esalò.

Il demone gli scostò di scatto il lenzuolo e lo guardò mettersi a gattoni.

“Cosa desiderate ‘padrone’?” chiese, calcando l’ultima parola. 

“…Prendimi...” implorò Bunneh, disfacendosi dell’intimo.

“Mio signore, il vostro corpo è al limite. Non ce la fa più” gli disse il demone, obbligandolo nuovamente a stendersi a faccia in su.

“T-tu devi obbedire ai miei ordini” gemette Bunneh.

“E quali sono i vostri ordini, padrone?” chiese il demone, calcando l’ultima parola.

“U-un altro… giro… Prendimi! Prendimi ancora, adesso, subito!” gridò l’umano con voce rauca.

< Ho fatto un patto che sembra avermi già dannato > pensò.

Il demone gli avvolse il collo con la coda vermiglia e lo strattonò, facendolo voltare a faccia in giù, gli si mise di sopra a gattoni ed iniziò ad accarezzargli i glutei, sentendolo gemere di piacere.

“La tua anima pura e altruistica è così consumata. Ti ricordo che il mio patto di schiavitù vale solo finché sei vivo, e se così mal ridotto” sussurrò.

< Quanto mi piace giocare come il gatto col topo. Lo so benissimo che non può smettere, i miei poteri lo hanno ridotto così > pensò.

Bunneh si dibatté sul letto, cercando di far fremere i glutei il più possibile, dimenandosi sotto i tocchi del demone.

“Preparami” lo supplicò.

Il demone lo penetrò con due dita e lo sentì gridare di piacere, assottigliò gli occhi.

“Forse dovreste fermarmi per mangiare o per bere” disse, con leggero tono di derisione.

Bunneh dimenò così furiosamente la testa da far cadere i cuscini dal letto.

< Pensavo che avrei rivisto i miei genitori… mio padre, mia madre… almeno i miei fratelli e le mie sorelline. Il demone mi ha permesso di vedere che stavano bene attraverso la finestra, ma non sono mai riuscito a percorrere la strada che ci divideva. Sembravano così lieti, ma era come se non si ricordassero neanche di me. Come se io, per loro, non fossi mai esistito > pensò.

Il demone entrò dentro di lui anche con un terzo dito, Bunneh riuscì ad articolare solo gemiti indistinti.

< Ho studiato magia nera così a lungo, soltanto perché volevo resuscitare la mia famiglia. In quel libro che ho usato per realizzare il mio desiderio, era scritto così poco di quello che sarebbe successo in realtà dopo > pensò.

Il demone finì di prepararlo e fece scivolare fuori le dita da lui.

Bunneh scalciò e, rotolandosi e strusciandosi sul letto sotto al demone, riuscì a voltarsi a faccia in giù, premette con i piedi sul letto e sporse il bacino, permettendo alla creatura di entrare dentro di lui. Le pupille erano così dilatate da coprire gran parte dell’occhio, si aggrappò all’impalcatura di corna del demone e si mosse così furiosamente, da farsi prendere sempre più a fondo, urlando di piacere.

“Temo che questa sarà l’ultima volta, Master” esalò piano il demone, venendo dentro di lui al culmine del piacere. Scivolò fuori, si alzò in piedi, Bunneh continuava a tendere le braccia nella sua direzione, dalla sua bocca riusciva ad articolare solo versi striduli, rivoli di saliva gli colavano dalle labbra arrossate.

Il demone lo prese tra le braccia, Bunneh si strusciò con il viso contro il suo petto massiccio.

Il cuore di iniziò a battere sempre più forte, il sangue pompava con sempre maggiore forza, il braccio sinistro gli iniziò a dolere e la vista gli si annebbiò, boccheggiò e si abbandonò tra le braccia del demone.

“Ci sono attrazioni che risultano fatali” sussurrò quest’ultimo.

< Nel momento in cui hai legato la mia anima alla tua, in cui mi hai concesso il tuo corpo in cambio della vita della tua famiglia, ti sei condannato a questo destino > pensò. Lo cullò tra le proprie braccia, le gambe di erano ancora sporche di sperma. Un rivolo di saliva gli era sceso dalle labbra, gli occhi gli divennero bianchi, il suo cuore si fermò e esalò l’ultimo respiro, ignudo.

Il demone rise, guardando il corpo abbandonato tra le sue braccia diventare polvere, al suo posto c’erano uno spiritello. 

Il demone strinse la fiammella tra le mani.

“Non temere. Questa non è l’inizio, è la fine. Entrerai a far parte della mia collezione di Incubus, sciocchi umani che sono periti per un’attrazione fatale nei miei confronti” promise.

< Ho già dato vita al tuo trespolo, in fondo, quando chiedi qualcosa a un demone, dovresti già sapere che così diventerai suo per l’eternità > pensò.


End file.
